Hollywood Squares
by Nish-mosh-na-hay
Summary: Ash and James are the contestants and nine different kinds of pokemon are in the squares. Who will win? Who will get hurt? And why is Mewtwo so tired? Most of these answers are in here! *WARNING* A humor story. People who don't have humor go away


Disclamer: I do not own pokemon. If I did, then I would live in a masion with a pool. I also do not own the show Hollywood Squares, so don't sue me  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I don't watch the show every much, so I don't really know the rules and I think the host's name is Tom Bergeron so that's what I'm going to call him!  
  
  
  
Mysterious voice: Welcome to Hollywood Squares! Today, instead of having celebrities, we're having pokemon and pokemon trainers as guests. And now for our host, Tom Bergeron!  
  
Tom: Thank you, Mysterious voice. Now lets meet our contestants. Ash, a annoying pokemon trainer, is from Pallet Town.   
  
Ash waves at the cameras.  
  
Tom: Tell me Ash, why did you come to this show?  
  
Ash: Uh.......two guys dragged me into a building and you.....  
  
Tom: That's nice. James is our other contestant. He is a pokemon trainer but is in a group called Team Rocket. He's from......It's doesn't say!  
  
James: Let's keep it that way!  
  
Tom: Now lets meet the pokemon in the squares.  
  
He turns to face them.  
  
Tom: In the middle square, is Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Hi Ash!  
  
Ash: Hey Pikachu!  
  
Tom: At the left of pikachu, is Meowth.  
  
Meowth: That's right!  
  
Pikachu just rolled his eyes.  
  
Tom: At the right side of Pikachu, is Mew.  
  
Mew: Hello.  
  
Tom: At the left bottom corner, is Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo is sleeping.  
  
Tom: Um......Mewtwo wake up.  
  
He's still fast asleep.  
  
Meowth: Hey! Wake UP!  
  
He didn't move.  
  
Meowth: No one ignores me but Jessie and James!  
  
He stomps on the floor at his booth, some of the ceiling in Mewtwo's booth fell and hit him on his head, causing him to wake up.  
  
Mewtwo: (rubbing his head) Oww!  
  
Tom: Anyways....next to Mewtwo, is Chansey.  
  
Chansey: Ola!  
  
Tom: At the bottom right corner, is Celebi.  
  
Celebi: (dazed)......What?  
  
Tom: .........In the top left corner, is Eevee.  
  
Eevee: Hello world!  
  
Tom: Next to Eevee, is Marill.  
  
Marill: Hi!  
  
Tom: And finally, in the top left corner is Pichu.  
  
Pichu: Hehehehehehehehehe!  
  
Everybody but Mewtwo (who just fell right back to sleep) is staring at him.  
  
Pichu: What!? When I get nervous, I laugh.  
  
Pikachu: (murmuring) That you would expect from a NEO pokemon.  
  
Marill, Pichu, and Celebi: WHAT!  
  
Pikachu: Oh nothing....  
  
Tom: (interupting) Lets get this game going on. Since Ash won the coin toss, he'll go first.  
  
Ash: Yeahhh!  
  
James: Why do the good guys always win?  
  
Ash: (ignoring James) I pick Pikachu!  
  
Meowth: That's an obivous choice!  
  
Ash and Pikachu: Shut up!  
  
Meowth: You shut up!  
  
He punches the wall next tp Pikachu, causing him to fall over his chair. Pichu starts laughing.  
  
Tom: Everyone shut up!  
  
Meowth and Pikachu return to their seats and Pichu held back his laughter.  
  
Tom: Ok, Pikachu, this is your question. Does psychic powers effect dark type pokemon?  
  
Pikachu: No.  
  
Ash: That's correct.  
  
Tom: You are correct. (An x was put on Pikachu's booth) James, it's your turn.  
  
James: Alright! I pick.....  
  
Meowth: Pick me! Pick me!  
  
James: I pick Meowth.  
  
Meowth: Yeahhh! In your face, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu just glared at him.  
  
Tom: Alright, here's your question. What is the only stone you can find in Mt. Moon?  
  
Meowth: It's the Moon stone! MOON STONE!!  
  
James: Uh.........um.......false?  
  
BEEP!  
  
James: Huh?!  
  
Tom: That is incorrect.  
  
Meowth: You idot!  
  
He lift up his chair and threw it at James, narrowly missing him. Pichu, again, starts laughing.  
  
Pikachu: Will you shut up!  
  
Mew starts giggling.  
  
Pikachu: Hey, Mewtwo! Will you throw a energy ball at Mew and Pichu?!  
  
He was sleeping.  
  
Pikachu: (sigh) Never mind.  
  
Tom: Ash, pick a square.  
  
Ash: I pick .......Mewtwo.  
  
Tom: Okay.....(sigh) Mewtwo, wake up!  
  
No respond.  
  
Tom is now mad.  
  
Tom: Mewtwo.....WAKE UP!  
  
Mewtwo fell backwards from his chair, everybody but Tom, had a smirk on their faces.  
  
Tom: What's wrong with you?!  
  
Mewtwo: I had a hard time falling asleep last night. Give me a break!  
  
Tom: Alright, alright. Here's your question. How many badges are there all together . (Just in Johto and Kanto.)  
  
Mewtwo: Eight.  
  
Ash: That's correct.  
  
BEEP!  
  
Ash: What!  
  
Tom: That is incorrect, there are 16 badges .   
  
Ash glared at Mewtwo.  
  
Ash: I am never going to trust you again.   
  
He just yawned.   
  
Tom: James, pick a square.   
  
James: I pick Pichu.  
  
Tom: Pichu, here's your q....  
  
Pichu: Hehehehehehehehehe!  
  
Pikachu: Oh man! Here we go again!   
  
Chansey: Stop being mean to poor Pichu! He can't help it!  
  
Pikachu: Shut up!  
  
Eevee: You shut up, you over-ego rat!   
  
Marill: Yeah!  
  
Meowth: Hahahahahahahah!  
  
With rage, Pikachu starts charging his elecize attack. Before he a chance to use it, Mew cuts in.   
  
Mew: Why don't we stop fighting and just be friends?   
  
Everybody but Ash, James, Tom, and Mewtwo: No!  
  
Mew glared at them all and sat back down. everyone continued to argue.   
  
Tom: QUIET!  
  
They stopped to look at him. His face was red and a nerve was poping out on his forehead. He looked at Mewtwo, who had woken up by his out-blrust.  
  
Tom: And YOU! If you fall asleep one more time, you're outta here!  
  
Pichu: Hehehehehehehheheh!  
  
Tom: STOP LAUGHING!   
  
He stopped.  
  
Tom: (rubbing his temples) Pichu, here's your question. How many pokemon are there?   
  
Pichu: 251.  
  
James: That's correct.  
  
Tom: That is correct. (a O was put in Pichu's square.)  
  
While that was going on, Mew was hewing on apiece of paper and then she took out an straw. Aiming it at the sleepy Mewtwo, she inhale and blow. It hit him on the head.  
  
Mew: Heheheheeheheheh!  
  
Mewtwo: Who did THAT!?  
  
She stopped giggling.  
  
Mewtwo was looking at Celebi.   
  
Mewtwo: YOU!  
  
He stood up. Everyone was staring at him. Celebi gave him a puzzled look.  
  
Celebi:.....Uh?  
  
Mewtwo: You spit a spitball at me!!  
  
Celebi: Did not!  
  
Mewtwo: Don't you dare lie to me, freak!  
  
Celebi: (glaring) I'm the freak!? Look at you, you mew wanna-be!  
  
That's all it took. Mewtwo jumped out of his booth and threw a enegry ball at Celebi. It missed. Everyone jumped out of their booths and ran beside Ash and James. Celebi flew up to the ceiling and used Psybeam to make a hole. Then she flew out with Mewtwo close behind her. Dergree fell from the ceiling and crashed into the stage, destorying it.  
  
Tom: (murmuring) They don't pay me enough.  
  
He turned to leave but was stopped by Ash and James.  
  
James: Hey, who won?  
  
Ash: Yeah?  
  
Tom took out an coin.  
  
Tom: Call it in the air.  
  
He flipped it.  
  
James: Heads!  
  
Ash: Tails!  
  
It landed on the floor. Tom picks it up.  
  
Tom: It's heads. James, you're the winner.  
  
Right after he said that, he ran for his life. He knew what will happen next.  
  
James: Yahoooo! I won! I won! I finally beat you, brat!  
  
Ash: (glaring) Only because you got lucky!  
  
Meowth: Maybe so, but we beat you and that's all it matters.  
  
Pikachu: Pika CHU!  
  
Pikachu used Thucdershock against Meowth, causing him to faint. But then Marill, Eevee, Chansey and Pichu dog piled Pikachu and started to fight against each other. Even Ash and James were going at it. Mew stared at them with anger.  
  
Mew: Why can't we just get along?!  
  
Just then, Celebi came crashing through the wall and then crashing into her, knocking them both unconscious. Mewtwo walks through the hole and sees everybody fighting.  
  
Mewtwo: God damn you people! All I want is to go to sleep! But noooooo! Everyone has to start fighting and making alot of noise!  
  
He used his psychic powers to teleport everyone (even Celebi and Mew) to a deserted island.  
  
Mewtwo: Finally! I can get some sleep!  
  
He found a clearing around the stage. He then, laid down and fell asleep. 


End file.
